


Morning

by sammyphoenix



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyphoenix/pseuds/sammyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too early for Wheeljack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a speedwriting prompt of "Early Morning" 
> 
> One of my OTPs :3

“Do you have any idea of how late it is? Get up Wheeljack!” a loud voice jolted Wheeljack out from his deep recharge. His internal systems were updating as a large hand continued to shake his frame.

“Alright, already, I’m up Mags! I’m up!” The wrecker pushed himself up in the berth and reached his arms over his head for a good long stretch. Then, noticing the current time from his system, took a deep intake in and let himself fall back down to the berth, bringing the blanket he had kicked off in the night back up over his frame, and rolled over so his back was to the large mech that was now pacing in their shared quarters.

“Wheeljack, don’t, GAH!” The hand returned to Wheeljack’s shoulder and shook his frame again. “You need to get up, things need to be done, sleeping in this long has to be bad for your systems anyways, maybe you should see Ratchet.” Ultra Magnus set himself on the side of the birth and bent himself over the stubborn mech to get a better look at his face, worried that the other mech may be ill. Wheeljack reached an arm around the much larger mech’s shoulder and pulled him over top of himself and into the berth.

“Wheeljack!” Ultra Magnus exclaimed as he was pulled into a close embrace by the small Wrecker.

“I’m fine Mags. It’s 7AM. I ain’t gettin’ up yet.” he mumbled into Ultra Magnus’ shoulder plating, snuggling closer to the large bot.

“Things need to get done, Wheeljack, sectors need to be checked. What if the Decepticons are up to something? We need to know what.” Ultra Magnus stated as he attempted to climb back over Wheeljack and out of the berth.

“Who else is up?” Wheeljack asked as his hold on the blue arm tightened more, causing Ultra Magnus’ escape to be more difficult.

“Ratchet. He can’t be sent out, he’s our medic, he’s needed here at base.” the bot was straddling Wheeljack’s frame when he paused in his struggle to get out of the berth as the sleepy mech beneath him raised an eyebrow and gave him a questioning look.

“Really, Mags. You want me to be up an’ going when no one else on the team is up? Not even Prime?” The face above him pulled into a pout. Wheeljack quickly saw his mistake. He knew the blue mech didn’t feel like part of the team and that his comment had hurt a little bit. The white mech rolled onto his back and wrapped his arms around Ultra Magnus’ neck, pulling the large frame down and gently kissed the mech. Ultra Magnus tensed at first, but quickly relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy the simple kiss. Wheeljack broke the kiss and pushed the large mech back down onto the berth. “Maybe, you should think about sleeping in a bit more.” he sighed as he pulled one of Ultra Magnus’ arms around his own neck and pulled himself closer into the blue bot’s frame.

Ultra Magnus still wasn’t use to his relationship with Wheeljack, but with the smaller mech nestled in his arm, already back in recharge, he decided to let the bot continue to recharge. Just this once. He pulled the smaller frame into him more, giving the frame a gentle squeeze. He would try to have the Wrecker on a morning schedule some other time.


End file.
